Dîner chez les Malfoy
by lililice
Summary: Harry est invité à dîner chez le père de son petit ami... HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**Dîner chez les Malefoy**

**Bonjour ! J avais l idée de cette fic mais j ai beaucoup hesitée à l écrire et je sais pas trop ce que ca va donner... C est ma première (et sûrment ma dernière) fic R... Je vous prévient tout de suite : ca va être assez court (même très court). J ai d ailleurs hesiter à en faire un One-shot mais j hésitais encore à écrire la suite donc je poste un premier chapitre et si ca plait j écrit la suite... sinon bah je la retirerais de ...**

Un bruit réveilla Ron. 6h10 à son réveil. Ca devait être Harry qui se levait, vu l état de stress dans lequel il était la veille ce n était pas étonnant qu il se réveille à cet heure. Il essaya de se rendormir mais pas moyen. Il regretter parfois d avoir inviter Harry au terrier en attendant qu il trouve un appartement. Enfin puisqu il était réveiller autant aller rassurer Harry.

_Je lègue le contenu de mon coffre à le famille Weasley qui..._

« Harry qu est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je rédige mon testament. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il va me tuer Ron ! Je n ai aucune chance de survivre ! Alors je préfère faire mon testament pour que mes biens reviennent à ceux qui me sont chers... »

« Ne te stresse pas comme ca ! Ca va bien se passer ! »

« C est toi qui le dit... Il a promit de me tuer la dernière fois que je l ai vu... »

« Il ne le pensait pas ! Enfin peut être que si mais tu venais de tuer son maître... Les choses sont différentes maintenant... »

« C est sûr ! Maintenant je me tape son fils... Il va m adorer pour ca ! Moi qu il a toujours détesté me tapant son fils et mettant à l eau toutes ses idées de mariage avec des sangs pures... Cette idée doit le remplir de bonheur ! »

« Il t a inviter ! Et le fouine t a dit que ca se passerait bien... »

« Mouais... Mais il peut avoir tord... »

« Et puis de toute facon tu as vaincu Voldemort alors je vois pas pourquoi tu as peur de lui ! »

« Mais Ron ! Il m invite **à dînner **il peut m empoisonner sans problème ! Et je ne pourrais rien faire pour me défendre ! »

« Tu pense vraiment qu il te tuerais sachant que ca ferait du mal à soin fils ? Est-ce que je doit te rappeler à quel point il aime Malfoy ? »

« Mais justement ! Il va me tuer afin de pouvoir lui offrir une meilleure vie ! »

« Il veut que son fils soit heureux. Et Malfoy est heureux avec toi. Même moi je l admet alors si lui il le voit pas ! »

« Mais Draco s en remettra ! Il souffrira peut être un peu au début mais il refera sa vie ! Il trouvera quelqu un d autre... Et son père le sait. »

« Harry arrête de dire des conneries ! Putain même moi qui ait pourtant eu énormément de mal à m y faire je voit que Malfoy est fou amoureux de toi ! Il ne se trouvera jamais quelqu un d autre Harry ! Et ca son père le sait ! Et pense que ca doit être aussi dur pour Malfoy père de t inviter à manger que pour toi ! Mais il le fait pour Draco... Et d après ce que tu m as dit ce dîner est vraiment important pour lui alors fait un effort et arrête de te morfondre ! » Oui... ce dîner était très important pour Draco... Il devait le faire pour lui... C etait tellemnt important...

**Flash back** (à chaque fois ca me fait penser à un jeu de mega drive auquel je jouer quand j étais petite... et comment ca tout le monde se fout de la vie de l auteur ?)

_Il s était réveillait sans personne à côté de lui. 2h15, du matin. C était surement son absence qui l avait réveillé. Il se leva et le chercha autour de lui. Il n était pas dans sa chambre de préfet. Harry mit sa cape d invisibilité qu il avait utiliser pour venir la veille et partit à sa recherche sans prendre la peine de s habiller. Il était inquiet. C était la première fois qu il partait comme ca. Il savait où le trouver._

_Il arriva vite à la volière, où Draco adorait se rendre. Il le trouva dans un coin recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais ses épaules tressautait légèrement. Il avait un bout de parchemin dans la main. Sûrement la lettre qu il avait recu la veille et qui l avait contrarié sans qu il ait voulu dire à Harry pourquoi. Harry se rapprocha et s agenouilla à côté de lui. Il pleurait. C était la première fois qu il le voyait pleurer. Il releva légèrement la tête et s agrippa à lui, pleurant dans ses bars. Harry avait toujours sa cape. Il le berca légèrement jusqu à se qu il se calme. _

_« Qui t a écrit cette lettre ? »_

_« Mon père. Il désapprouve notre relation. »_

_Il y eu quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles Harry ne sachant quoi faire d autre serrait Draco dans ses bras, espérant le rassurer._

_« Il... il te deteste. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre lui et toi. C est mon père. Je l aime. Pourquoi c est si compliqué ? Pourquoi est ce que vous vous haïssez autant ? »_

**Fin du flash back.**

Depuis, Draco avait tout fait pour tenter de le rapprocher de son père. Et maintenant il était inviter à dîner chez les Malfoy. Et il irait, pour Draco. Mais ca ne l empecher pas d être mort de peur à l idée de passer la soirée avec son futur beau père, si la soirée en question se passait bien. Au moins Draco serait là.

Harry passa donc la matinée à stresser. Il se forca à manger un peu le midi, il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression en se jetant sur la nourriture au dîner. Hermione passa le rassurer en début d après midi. Il commenca une partie d échec avec Ron mais il avait l esprit totalement ailleurs. En fin d après midi il se prépara pour tenter d avoir présentable. Toute la famille Weasley tenta de le rassurer. Il venait de se lancer son cinquième sort anti-transpirant quand Draco transplana au milieu du salon des Weasley.

« Bonjour » Draco lui fit un petit sourire et l embrassa. « Ne t inquiète pas, ca va bien se passer. »

Harry tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais le résultat ressemblait plus à une grimace. Draco prit sa main et ils transplanèrent devant le manoir Malfoy. C était la première fois qu Hary s y rendait. La première fois qu il allait passer plus de quelques minutes avec Lucius Malfoy. Angoissé comme jamais il rejoignit Draco qui lui faisait signe de se rapprocher devant la porte. Il toqua à la porte.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. » C était un elfe qui avait ouvert . Harry se détendit un peu.

« Bbbbonjour. » Il entendit Draco rire doucement.

« Si tu bégaies devant un elfe qu est ce que ca sera avec mon père... » Harry sentit la tristesse qu il essayait de dissimuler dans sa voix.

« Je... ca va allait désolé... Je suis juste un peu angoissé... »

« Le maître vous attend à la petite salle à manger. »

« Merci Serpy. Nous nous débrouillerons. » L elfe disparut.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Je crois... »

Ils passèrent la porte. Le Hall d entrée était gigantesque. Il donnait sur deux escaliers et une dizaine de portes. En face, en haut du mur était gravé à la feuille d or les armoiries et la devise des Malfoy. Harry se sentit tout petit. Draco lui fit comme un sourire d excuse.

« C est par là » dit-il en ouvrant une porte à droite. Harry le suivit dans un grand couloir où les portraits de tout les ancêtres Malfoy le regardait d un mauvais œil. Draco ouvrit une porte.

« Ha ! Vous êtes là. » Lucius Mafoy. Harry sentit son stress augmenter et ses mains devenir moites. Il eu soudain envie de s enfuir très loin d ici mais il avanca d un pas en direction de la porte.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy »

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter » Il lui serra la main. Jusque là ca se passait bien. Harry se détendit quand il s apercut que l homme était aussi stressé que lui. Harry avanca un peu dans la pièce et Draco referma la porte. Un silence gêné s installa.


	2. repas

**Dîner chez les Malfoy**

**Merci beaucoup pour tout vos encouragement ! Ca m a vraiment fait plaisir... donc je continue (sans hésitation cette fois) Je préviens à l'avance : je pense que vous serez un peu déçus par ce chapitre... il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose...**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Avant tout je m'excuse de la pauvreté de mes réponses mais je sait jamais trop quoi répondre aux rewiews... tout comme je sais jamais trop quoi mettre en rewiews... (c'est d'ailleurs pour ca que j'en met pas souvent :-/ )**

**Onarluca : Merci pour ta rewiew et tes encouragements :-) je suis contente que ca t'ait donné envie de connaître la suite et j espère que tu seras pas trop déçu...**

**Sélène : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous à toi aussi !**

**Anagrammes : Merci ! (je trouve ca sympa anagrammes comme pseudo ;-) )**

**Drago Malefoy : Salut ! Je sais que c est très court :-/ mais j arrive pas à faire autrement... ce chapitre là est court aussi... désolée :-/ **

**new-sha : Voilà la suite ! Je m excuse pour les fautes... j'essaye de limiter au maximum mais j'ai du mal :-s et comme j ai pas de beta-reader ben yen reste plein (je suis pas hyper douée en orthographe)**

**zaz : Merci ! j'ai essayé de mettre des guillemets mais j'en met jamais nulle part donc j'en ai sûrement oublié plein :-/ en plus comme moi ca me choque pas du tout je le vois pas à la relecture :'( et pour les guillemets et les tirets le truc c est qu avec les tirets je sais jamais quand il faut fermer les guillemets et ca m embrouille beaucoup... et j ai peur de rendre le texte incompréhensible... alors qu avec les guillemets (que je n utilise pas correctement non plus) on comprend mieux quand ils parlent ou pas... enfin je trouve... et je pense pas que ca soit trop genant... mais si ca l'est dit le moi et j'éssayerais de mettre des tirets (je surmonterais ma tiretophobie pour le bien des lecteurs !)**

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Merci beaucoup ! Ta rewiew m'a vraiment fait plasir :-) ma fic sera peut-être un tout petit peu plus longue que ce que j avais pensé au début... mais pas beaucoup plus... :-/ kissss**

**Titou : Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussit à faire ressortir la tension :-) j'avais peur que ca soit très moyen... et c'est Draco qui sera mangé... à la sauce blanche !**

**Shiny-misS : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Et voila la suite !**

**Sefadora Firewood : Merci beaucoup ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir !**

**siria black 666** **: Merci ! La suite est là !**

Un silence gêné s installa. Harry se tenait à côté de Draco cherchant le réconfort et jetait de temps un temps des regards mal à l'aise à son père. Il aurait souhaité disparaître sous terre. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence, il se décida à le briser.

« Heu... comment vont les affaires ? » Il avait dit cela d'une voix beaucoup trop aigu.

« Pas vraiment bien depuis que votre 'victoire' a mis fin à ma carrière. »

« J'en suis désolé. » Répondit Harry d'un ton neutre avant de voir avec crainte s'installer un nouveau silence.

« Draco m'a dit que vous alliez débuter des études d'auror ? »

« Oui, j'ai toujours était attiré par ce métier. Et c est un peu ce à quoi on m'a entraîné ces deux dernières années donc je pense pouvoir y arriver. »

« Le duel ne représente qu'une toute petite partie du travail d'auror Potter. Vous n'avez jamais été entraîné au repérage de mages noirs, à l espionnage ou à n importe quelle autre tâche d'un auror. Je ne vous pense pas capable de pouvoir faire vos études les mains dans les poches. Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un autre, ne vous surestimez pas. »

« Je ne me surestime pas Malfoy ! Je sais bien mieux que vous ce dont je suis capable, et vous doutiez moins de moi lors de la bataille finale. »

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'avais _peur_ de vous ? »

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'il fut stopper par la voix autoritaire de Draco. « Et si nous passions à table maintenant ? » Il serra les dents en lançant un regard noir à Lucius avant de s installer à la place indiquée par Draco, juste en face de l ancien mangemort. Un copieux plateau de fruit de mer apparut aussitôt. Chacun se servit et ils commencèrent à manger, en silence.

« Tu as reçu tes résultats aux ASPICs Harry ? » C'était Draco qui avait relancé la conversation, sur un terrain neutre.

« Oui, hier soir. J'ai eu tous mes examens, sauf celui d histoire de la magie, avec des bonnes notes en général. Et toi ? »

« J'ai eu tous mes examens sans exception. Il n y a qu'en soin aux créatures magiques que je n'ai pas eu au moins un O. »

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas la peine de t'inquiéter. » Il sourit légèrement à Draco qui lui sourit en retour. Un autre silence s'installa. Harry n'en pouvait plus de tous ses silences à peines coupés par une ou deux phrases de temps en temps. Il en était apparemment de même pour Lucius puisque ce fut lui qui brisa ce silence pesant.

« Vous travaillez durant les vacances ? »

« Oui, je suis serveur à mi-temps dans un café sur le chemin de Traverse et je fais de baby-sitting de temps en temps. »

« Quels enfants gardez-vous ? »

« Ho ! Seulement Benjamin Lupin, le fils de Remus Lupin. »

« Il a un fils ? Je ne le savais pas. »

« Il est né en mars dernier, c est un adorable bébé et il ne ressemble pas du tout à son père. »

« Peut-être que Lupin n'est pas le père. » Harry serra les poings sous la table. Il ne supportait pas que l'on critique ses amis.

« Si. » Lucius haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Si vous le dîtes... »

« Que voulez-vous insinuer par là ? »

« Mais rien voyant... sauf que vous semblez bien sûr de vous en ce qui concerne quelque chose que vous ne savez sûrement pas. »

« Et vous qu'en savez vous ? Je sais ce que je dis, j'ai confiance en mes amis. »

« Cela vous perdra... » Harry eu un petit rire moqueur.

« Bien sûr ! Il vaut mieux ne faire confiance à personne et que personne ne nous fasse confiance. D'ailleurs ça vous a rudement avantagé lors de votre procès... » répondit ironiquement Harry. Ce fut au tour de Lucius de rire moqueusement.

« Mais voyez-vous j ai été relâché alors que nombres de vos amis qui avaient confiance en vous sont morts. » Harry se mit à hurler.

« JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER COMME CA ! »

« Ho ! Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? »

« Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure ! Vous auriez dû moisir à Azkaban ! »

Un bruit de chaise leur fit briser le contact visuel haineux qu'ils entretenaient début le début de leur discussion. Draco s était levé de table et se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte qu il ouvrit, passa et referma. Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains, tout stress et toute haine disparue.

« Je suis désolé Draco... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il savait qu'il l'avait déçu. Il espérait beaucoup de ce dîner. Il avait passé des mois à le faire accepter. Et ils venaient de tout gâcher. Tous ses efforts, toutes ses peines, toutes ses souffrances suite à leurs refus, toute leur relation ?

« Il doit-être dans sa chambre. Prenez à droite en sortant de cette pièce. Il y a un escalier au bout du couloir. Troisième étage, deuxième porte à droite. » Le ton de Lucius était doux. Cela, comme ses paroles, surprit Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Allez le rejoindre, il a besoin de vous. »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec de grands yeux puis se leva de table et suivit ses informations en courrant. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre où il trouva Draco pleurant sur son lit. Il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Non tu ne l es pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais, de ce que vous me faîtes ! Je vous aime merde ! C'est mon père ! Il a toujours été là pour moi ! Il m'a toujours soutenu, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit ensemble. Il a refusé que je devienne mangemort... Il s'est opposé à Voldemort pour moi ! C'est mon père et je l'aime ! Tu n'as aucune idée de l'importance qu'il a pour moi et il n'a aucune idée de l'importance que tu as pour moi... Vous vous haïssez et moi je vous aime... Je... je ne sais plus quoi faire... J'ai tout fait pour tenter d'apaiser votre haine et rien n'a réussit... Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça... Je ne veux pas avoir à « rompre » avec l'un d'entre vous... J'aimerais tellement que vous puissiez faire tous les deux partie de ma vie... que vous puissiez vous supporter même si vous ne vous appréciez pas... Mais apparemment ce n'est pas possible... » Harry ne savait quoi faire et il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Draco tentant de se calmer et Harry de réfléchir.

« Je ferais un effort. »

« Tu m'as déjà dit ça... » répondit Draco d'un ton amer.

Harry le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il laissa lui aussi échapper une larme.

« Peut-être... peut-être que l'on ferait mieux de se séparer... » Ca lui faisait mal de prononcer ces mots.

« NON ! Je t'aime ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Je ne suis bien que lorsque tu es près de moi, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre... Mais ça me ferais mal de savoir que mon père m'en voudrait... »

« Je vais aller lui parler alors... peut-être que ça peut encore s'arranger... » Harry se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis et venait de dépasser la porte ouverte lorsqu'il fut arrêté par la voix de Draco.

« S il te plait reste ici... Je ne veux pas rester seul... » Il avait l'air d'un gamin paumé à ce moment-là, à genoux sur le lit, l air blessé et suppliant, des larmes brillant encore sur ses joues. Harry sentit soudain une bouffée de tendresse envers lui l envahir et il fit demi-tour et alla embrasser Draco.


	3. réconfort

**Dîner chez les Malfoy**

**Avertissement : C est ici que le rating R (déconseillé aux mineurs) se justifie... vous êtes prévenus. **

**C'est mon premier lemon donc bon y des chances pour que ca soit pas terrible... j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...**

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

**Sefadora Firewood : Merci, voila la suite.**

**Drago Malefoy : Merci et oui cette fic va être très courte. Ce chapitre, le prochain (qui devrait être un peu plus long) et sûrement un autre mais normalement pas plus. **

**Nicolas : Merci et désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour la suite**

**zaz( ) : Vi en effet la fin est guimauve... mais bon je voyais plus ou moins ça comme ça et j'arrivais pas à l'écrire autrement XD. Pour Lupin c'est... l inspiration du moment... enfin c est le seul nom qui m'est passé par la tête... et pour savoir avec qui il a eu cet enfant il faut... me faire des propositions parce que j ai pas d idée (a part Tonks mais j'ai pas envie). Narcissa on en parle dans le prochain chapitre (pas celui la mais celui d après) menfin c'est rien de très original. J'aurais moins aussi pense que Lucius resterais plus dans le sous-entendu mais j ai pas réussit à l'écrire... (chuis pas très méchante et j'arrive pas à trouver des trucs méchants XD) **

**Bisous et à la prochaine**

**Shiny-misS : Merci ! Moi aussi j'espère que ça va s arranger... ha oui c est vrai c est moi qui le sait **

**Vif d'or : Merci beacouuuuuuuuup ! Ta rewiew m'a vraiment fait hyper plaisir ! Big kisssssssss**

« S il te plait reste ici... Je ne veux pas rester seul... » Il avait l'air d'un gamin paumé à ce moment-là, à genoux sur le lit, l air blessé et suppliant, des larmes brillant encore sur ses joues. Harry sentit soudain une bouffée de tendresse envers lui l envahir et il fit demi-tour et alla embrasser Draco.

Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement, du bout des lèvres. Draco vint entourer sa taille de ses bras ce qui les fit se rapprocher. Harry brisa le baiser et regarda l autre dans les yeux durant quelques secondes durant lesquels il put y lire une peine immense mais aussi de l'amour, de l'espoir et un besoin de réconfort. Harry ne put résister et il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, voulant lui apporter tout l'amour et le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Draco entrouvrit la bouche rapidement, réclamant la langue d'Harry. Harry s'empressa de répondre à son invitation et lui montra tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Le blond se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit sans briser le baiser, qui devenait de plus en plus intense, entraînant le brun avec lui. Harry finit par se détacher des lèvres de son amant par manque de souffle, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Il colla doucement son front contre celui de Draco et ils scellèrent leur regard.

« Je t aime » murmura Harry avant de reprendre la bouche de son petit-ami. Il fit lentement glisser ses mains sur ses biceps puis sur ses hanches pendant que Draco faisait glisser les siens sur son dos. Harry sentit la virilité de Draco s'éveillée contre sa hanche et cela attisa son propre désir. Il laissa sa bouche pour mieux la reprendre, avec une passion non-contenue. Tout en répondant au baiser, le bond monta ses mains jusqu'au épaules d'Harry puis les fit glissé le long de ses clavicules pour aller trouver le premier bouton de sa robe, qu il défit. Pendant ce temps, et toujours en l'embrassant Harry se débarrassa de ses chaussures.

Leur baiser se fit plus impatient. Draco passa au deuxième bouton tout en enlevant lui aussi ses chaussures. Harry alla lui aussi trouver les boutons de la robe de Draco. Ils ne rompirent leur baiser que lorsque leur robe fut totalement ouverte. Harry en profita pour faire glisser ses lèvres sur son menton puis sur son cou. Draco poussa un petit gémissement qui fit sourire son partenaire. Le blond tira sur le haut de la robe de l autre et il l aida a l'enlevé. Harry, en boxer, se repencha sur son amour pour lui mordiller gentiment le lobe de l'oreille. Il passa lentement ses mains le long du serpentard pour aller chercher le bas de sa robe, qui était remonté mi-cuisse. Draco se souleva du lit pour l aider à retirer le vêtement embrassant, qui finit vite au sol. Ils reprirent leurs baiser passionnés, parcourant des doigts et des mains le corps aimé de l'autre. Quand l'un touchait un point sensible l'autre frissonnait contre lui et ces délicieuses sensations ne faisait qu'augmenter leur désir. Ils se frottèrent à travers leurs boxer, s'arrachant des gémissement de plus en plus profonds.

Harry quitta les lèvres de Draco pour entreprendre une longue descente sur son torse. Il cherchait à lui faire plaisir, il voulait le noyer dans le plaisir et faire partir à tout jamais cette leur de tristesse de ses yeux. Il laissa un suçon à la base du cou avant de se diriger patiemment vers le téton gauche, léchant et mordillant la peau pâle au passage. Quand il trouva enfin le bouton de chair rose, il l'embrassa doucement avant de le découvrir de sa langue et de ses dents sous les gémissement de son amant. Après s'être assurer qu'il ne pouvait se durcir plus il continua sa descente, toujours aussi lentement jusqu'au nombril puis jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer. Il passa le bout de sa langue dessous, le baissant légèrement mais pas assez au goût du blond qui avait cessé ses caresses pour plonger ses doigts dans la chevelure brune. Harry retira sa langue du vêtement pour embrasser la ligne de fin poils blonds qui se trouvait là. Pendant ce temps ses mains remontaient le long des cuisses du serpentard qui tremblait de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle rencontrèrent l'obstacle de tissus, elles allèrent en trouver le haut et elles le baissèrent lentement, caressant au passage la virilité dure. Draco poussa un gémissement plus fort que les précédant. Harry sourit en finissant de débarrasser son amour de son dernier rempart et il remonta lui donné un petit baiser.

La langue du blond demanda l'entrée à la bouche du brun mais elle lui fut refuser. Le survivant se détacha de ses lèvres et déposa les siennes dans un endroit beaucoup plus... intéressant. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière dans un long râle en sentant ses lèvres si douce sur son gland. La langue de Harry joua quelques temps avec le sexe de l'ancien serpentard puis Harry le pris d un coup dans sa bouche. Draco cria. Harry avait commence un lent va et vient. Sa langue continuer à lécher la hampe. Le blond exerçait des pressions sur sa nuque pour lui demander d'accélérer. Il accéléra donc. Au bout de quelques va et vient Draco se libera en criant le nom de celui qui lui donnait du plaisir. Harry recueillit son essence dans sa bouche et se releva pour fixer son amant dans les yeux lorsqu'il avala.

Il l'embrassa doucement. Le blond affichait maintenant un sourire repus et ses yeux étés encore voilés de plaisir. Sa tristesse l'avait apparemment quitter. Cette idée remplit Harry de joie. Il se coucha à ses côtés, son érection toujours présente mais il voulait le plaisir de Draco, pas le sien. Maintenant que le serpentard avait repris son souffle il semblait fatigué et Harry ne voulait pas l'épuisait encore plus, il avait l'air si fragile. Mais le dernier héritier de la famille Malfoy n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

« Je te veux en moi... » Ces simples mots, à peine murmurait suffirent à rendre Harry totalement fou, son amant le laissais rarement dominé et c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui demandait.

Harry rechevaucha Draco, l'embrassant avec passion, frottant son sexe dur contre celui détendu, le caressant avidement. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur, puis entre les fesses du blond. Il lâcha ses lèvres quelques secondes pour murmurer un « je t'aime » avant de les reprendre violemment. Le blond tendit le bras pour atteindre sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit, il lança un sort permettant de lubrifier les doigts et le sexe d'Harry, ainsi que d'éviter les maladies sexuellement transmissible et reposa sa baguette. Il retira ensuite le boxer de son compagnon avant de reprendre ses caresses sur son dos. Le brun entra doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Il cessa le baiser pour ancrer son regard vert dans celui orageux. Le serpentard grimaça légèrement. La main du survivant alla alors trouver sa virilité et lui imposa un doux va et vient. Draco se détendit rapidement et Harry enfonça un deuxième doigts, plus un troisième accélérant légèrement le rythme de sa main pour faire oublier la douleur à Draco. Il interrogea le sang-pur du regard et celui-ci lui accorda le droit d'aller plus loin. Il alla alors capturer les lèvres si douces tout en retirant lentement ses doigt.

Il se position devant son entrée. Il pouvait, comme à chaque fois qu'il dominait, sentir l appréhension de son amour. Il l'embrassa tendrement en s'enfonçant tout doucement en lui. Sa main recommença ses mouvement sur le sexe du serpentard. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment détendu il recommença à avancer en lui. Il heurta sa prostate et Draco laissa échapper un gémissement. Il entament un va et vient très lent. Il adorait sentir les muscles chaux de son amant autour de sa virilité et, surtout, de savoir que c'était Draco qui le voulait. Il gémit et accéléra les rythme de ses coups de reins en même temps que celui de sa main. Il haletait maintenant tout les deux. Harry se sentit proche de l'orgasme mais il ne voulait pas partir avant le blond. Juste après cette pensée le blond se libéra entre leurs deux corps dans un cri délicieux. Les muscles de son intimité se contractèrent et Harry se libéra à son tour, profondément en lui. Il le laissa retomber sur son amant et commençait à ressortir lorsque Draco l'interrompit.

« Attend... »

Il resta donc en lui. Leur respirations redevenait peu à peu normales. Voyant que Draco commençait à s'endormir, Harry se retira. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisés par le stress de la journée et leur récents ébats.


	4. discussion avec Malfoy senior

**Dînez cher les Malfoy**

**Bonne anéeeeeeeee ! Bonne santééééééé ! On est presque en 2005 ! (enfin je pense que quand ceci sera lu on y sera…)**

**C'est donc l'occasion pour moi de poster un nouveau chapitre après de nombreux… heu après longtemps XD **

**Je m excuse du temps que j ai mis mais moi ordi marchait plus puis après c'était internet puis encore des problème puis Noël avec les jeux de sociétés à essayer… du coup j'ai pas pu poster avant…**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews, je ne répond pas cette fois-ci sinon il va encore me falloir trois semaine pour envoyer ce chapitre… je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre ...mais c est pas pour ça qu'elles ne m'ont pas fait plaisir bien au contraire !**

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisés par le stress de la journée et leurs récents ébats.

Harry sentit peu à peu le sommeil le quitter pour laisser place à la conscience. Il s'étira les yeux encore fermés. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant pour se réhabituer à la lumière. Il n'était pas dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy où il avait passé le début de vacances. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Draco sous lui, Draco jouissant, le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche… Draco dormait maintenant collé à lui. Il avait l'air si paisible qu'Harry ne voulut pas risquer de le réveiller. Il papillonnait encore un peu des yeux, la lumière l'agressait. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à éteindre les bougies la veille.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit du survivant : il était dans la chambre de Draco. Pour la première fois. Dans la chambre où il avait passé toute son enfance et toutes ses vacances. Dans son chez lui. Il regarda autour de lui. Le lit était immense, il aurait pu accueillir au moins quatre personnes. De chaque côté de ce lit il y avait une table de chevet en bois sombre, sur celle de leur côté se trouvait la baguette de Draco et un réveil. Des étagères remplies de livres entourées la pièce.

Sur une de ces étagères était posée la photo encadrée de la mère de Draco. La même que celle qui se trouvait dans sa chambre de préfet depuis sa mort, et à côté la même bougie magiquement éternelle. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Narcissa était morte par sa faute. Ca s'était passé durant la guerre. Il avait encore eu une vision de Voldemort et il courait prévenir Dumbledor. Lucius avait été chargé de l'assassinat d'Hermione. Il avait croisé une personne, blonde, dans un escalier. Effrayé par son rêve il avait pensait à Lucius et l'avait poussé dans l'escalier, le temps de sortir sa baguette. Elle ne s'était pas relevée. Il s'était rapprocher et avait reconnu Narcissa, du sang coulait lentement de son crane briser. Il avait hurlé. Personne n'avait rien pu faire, elle s'était briser les cervicales en tombant. Et elle n'était même pas là pour Voldemort, elle avait tout simplement été convoquée par le directeur pour parler de la baisse des notes et de l'attention de Draco.

C'était la première personne qu'il avait tuée ; même si tout le monde, et surtout Draco, s'acharnait à lui répéter que ce n'était qu'un accident. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour la maîtrise de soi qu'il avait su garder suite à cet évènement. Il s'était rendu compte à cette époque là que même le pire des criminels pouvait avoir une famille innocente. Parfois, lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur la photo de sa mère juste avant de dormir, il lui arrivait de rêver de son expression lorsqu'il avait appris son décès, son visage qui avait laissé passer ses émotions quelques secondes, le regard interrogatif et blessé qu'il lui avait lancé comme pour demander confirmation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait mis quelques jour pour oser à nouveau le regarder.

Et maintenant son père était la seule famille qu'il lui restait et il n'était même pas capable de le supporter le temps d'un repas.

Il se retourna vers Draco. Il dormait toujours et il n'avait pas changé de position mais une larme perlait maintenant sur sa joue.

« Désolé… » Murmura-t-il avant d'aller récolter la larme de ses lèvres. Le blond ne se réveilla pas. Harry sortit du lit et remit ses habits de la veille. Il allait s'arranger pour améliorer la situation. Il jeta un dernier regard amoureux à son amant toujours endormi avant de passer la porte de la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où trouver Lucius.

« Y aurait-il un elfe par ici ? » A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une petite créature apparut.

« Que voulez-vous, Monsieur ? » L'impolitesse, pour un elfe, de la femelle qu'il avait en face de lui lui rappela qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

« Je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous m'indiquer ou il se trouve ? »

« Monsieur Lucius ou Monsieur Draco ? »

« Lucius. »

« Bien, suivez-moi. »

Ils traversèrent toute une série de couloir et d'escalier pour enfin s'arrêter devant une porte d'un couloir du cinquième étage.

« Je vais voir si le maître peut vous recevoir. »

L'elfe transplana. Harry attendit quelques minutes. Il y eut ensuite un bruit de serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Lucius le fit rentrait dans ce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque. Malfoy se plaça derrière un grand bureau et le fit s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Monsieur Potter que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Je suis venu pour vous parler de Draco. »

« Continuez. »

« Il ne supporte pas de nous votre dans… heu… que nous entendions aussi mal. »

« Vous pensez m'apprendre quelque chose ? »

« Heu… non. »

« Je sais que cette situation le fait souffrir mais que voulez-vous, je suis son père et on ne choisit pas sa famille. Par contre, il est libre de choisir son « partenaire » ».

« On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. »

« Pitié ! Epargnez-moi vos idéaux griffondoriens ! »

« Je… je pensais que sans que nous nous entendions bien nous pourrions faire un effort pour se supporter… pour Draco… »

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris : Draco n'a pas besoin de vous. Si vous voulez le rendre heureux disparaissez de sa vie. »

« Il… il a besoin de moi… » Harry se sentait plus petit que jamais devant cet homme qui le jugeait sans aucune gêne. Il osait à peine parler et sentait des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il aimait profondément Draco et il savait que c'était réciproque mais Lucius était si convaincant qu'il croyait presque à ses paroles.

« Non. Maintenant que vous avez rempli votre rôle en tant que survivant plus personne n'a besoin de vous. Et surtout pas Draco. C'est pourquoi vous allez sortir de sa vie. Il épousera une jeune fille de sang pur et ne pensera plus à vous. En vous acharnant à faire durer votre relation absurde vous détruisez sa vie. »

« Pourquoi me détestez-vous autant ? Parce que je suis un homme ? Un griffondor ? Le survivant ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas un homme, tout au plus un garçon. Vous avez trop tendance à vous surestimer. Draco mérite beaucoup mieux que vous. »

« Mieux que lui ? Désolé de vous décevoir, père, mais je pense que vous vous trompez : ça n'existe pas. » Lucius et Harry s'étaient retourné d'un coup vers Draco lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à parler. Et ce ne fut pas plus cette entrée que la farouche détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux qui choqua Harry. Draco avait fait ses choix et été apparemment près à tout pour les suivre. Il se rapprocha de Harry et se baissa pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Bonjour » Son ton était maintenant doux et amoureux. Mais il retrouva presque immédiatement son air déterminé pour s'adresser à Lucius.

« Je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Je l'aime. Vous pouvez vous y opposer ça ne changera rien. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord pour fréquenter les gens que j'aime. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit Lucius baisser les yeux.

« Tu as raison, Draco. Je ne peux pas m'opposer à votre relation. Mais s'il te fait souffrir ne viens pas te plaindre. »

« Il ne me fera pas souffrir. »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place… L'amour est un sentiment bien trop puissant pour qu'on puisse en prévoir les effets… et ces effets font rarement plaisir Draco croit-moi. Enfin puisque vous avez l'air si déterminés faites ce qu'il vous plait. » Harry avait l'impression de vivre une scène surréaliste. Lucius Malfoy, l'ex bras droit de Voldemort, un des plus puissants sangs-purs de Grande-Bretagne, un assassin qui n'était même pas venu à l'enterrement de sa femme parlait d'amour ?

La main de la Draco tirant la sienne le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il le suivit hors de la bibliothèque.

« Faîtes-lui le moindre mal et sa douleur vous sera rendue au centuple. » La voix douloureuse de Lucius remua quelque chose en Harry mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, Draco le guidant à travers le manoir, pour retourner à la chambre.


	5. chapitre 5

**Dînez cher les Malfoy**

**Désolée du retard phénoménal… j'ai eu beaucoup plus de travail que ce que j'aurais pensé avec le bac blanc et le trie des classeurs qui s'est imposé… c'est dur la terminale… j'aurais bien aimé finir la fic avec ce chapitre mais j'ai pas réussit… Et je préfère poster maintenant, tant pis je ferais un épilogue après. Donc voilà, dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. **

**Et j'ai pas réussit à trouver un titre pour ce chapitre… si quelqu'un a une proposition…**

**C'est encore et toujours très court… **

**Comme promis, les réponses aux rewiews des deux derniers chapitres.**

**Réponses aux rewiews du chapitre 3 :**

**Vif d'or : J'étais pas sure du tout de la qualité du lemon vu que c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça… Et je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer les sentiments ! De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie ! Bisous ;-) **

**Shiny-misS : Merci ! Contente que le lemon t es plus ! **

**Zazan : Non non, il n'écoutait pas derrière la porte… il avait lance un sortilège d'espionnage lui retransmettant les actions en direct Une camera sorcière quoi XD  
**

**bloody-zaz : Déguise-toi en draco, peut-être que t arriveras à te faire réconforter... Le sort d insonorisation ? pas besoin, en plus on sait jamais ça aurait pu attirer lucius qui aurait alors partageait leur activité… malheureusement il n'est pas passé de ce côté du manoir… si jamais je réécris une fic un jour je penserais à toi pour les répliques méchantes Pour Remus, ceci restera un mystère… **

**Réponses aux rewiews du chapitre 4 :**

**ornaluca : Merci beaucoup pour tes rewiews ! Elles m ont vraiment fait plaisir !**

**vert emeraude : Merci ! Est ce qu ils pourront s apprécier ? Lis un peu et tu verras, la réponse est dans ce chapitre !**

**zaz : Il a ses raisons de baisser les yeux… c est parce qu il se rend compte de quelque chose… je crois pas que j ai vraiment réussit à l expliquer dans ce chapitre… la fin guimauve, tu verras si c est le cas dans ce chapitre… :-p **

**Hannange : Dessolée d avoir déçu tes espoirs de me voir écrire vite… Contente que la fic te plaise, merci beaucoup ;-) **

**Fuchio : Merci ! Voilà la suite…**

**Vif d'or : ouais, franchement ce st un sal type… mais peut être qu il y connaît quelque chose a l amour après tout… je t embrasse ! **

**Tete de noeud : Merci ! Pourquoi il est pas en prison ? Hé bien, il avait réussit à s'en tirer une fois lors de la première disparition de voldemort… pourquoi pas deux ?**

**Zazan : autant la première fois j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire autant là… j'ai vraiment pas compris. Dessolée (merci pour m avoir signaler la faute !)**

**Chapitre 5 **

« Faîtes-lui le moindre mal et sa douleur vous sera rendue au centuple. » La voix douloureuse de Lucius remua quelque chose en Harry mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, Draco le guidant à travers le manoir, pour retourner à la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Draco se laissa tomber assis sur le lit. Harry resta sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant que faire. Le blond pris sa tête dans ses mains. Apres quelques minutes ainsi, Harry se rapprocha doucement pour aller s asseoir à côté de Draco, cherchant à le réconforter sans savoir quoi faire pour lui. Son dragon releva doucement la tête vers lui. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire triste que Draco lui rendit…

« Ca va aller ? »L ex serpentard ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de le fixer à nouveau.

« Tu veux visiter le parc ? » Demanda-t-il d une voix lasse.

« oui bien sur… si tu en as envie… »

Draco se leva et se dirigea à travers le manoir, Harry sur les talons. Ils ne parlaient pas, tous les deux gênés et confus. Leurs vies allaient changer. Une fois dehors, Harry continua à suivre son amant jusqu à un petit étang où nageaient quelques canards. Le serpentard resta debout, suivant la trajectoire d un des canards des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry le contempla durant quelques instant puis alla s asseoir par terre, adosse contre le tronc d un saule pleureur. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes, peut-être même plusieurs heures. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel, il devait être presque midi. Les récents évènements étaient « imprévus », et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. S'ils n'avaient jamais compté sur la bénédiction de Lucius, ils n'auraient jamais pensé s'opposer directement à lui. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer. Draco lâcha son canard des yeux et alla s assoire à côté de Harry, la tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison.

« Maître Draco ! Maître Draco ! » La créature paraissait surexcitée. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens et une lueur de panique se reflétait dans ses grands yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est… c'est Monsieur Lucius, monsieur…il… il… » De son bras tremblant l elfe tendit une lettre a Draco. Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Draco saisit la lettre et l ouvrit avec prudence. Il en sortit un parchemin qu'il se mit à lire. Harry l'observait et voyait son amour devenir de plus en plus blanc au fil de sa lecture. Peu à peu, ses yeux se faisaient plus grands, plus surpris, plus terrifiés peut-être. Puis, il finit. Il resta les yeux dans le vague quelques instant avant de passer ses bars autour des épaules d Harry et de se blottir contre lui.

« Draco, que s-est-il passé ? » Harry chuchotait, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il le serra plus fort, la tête dans son cou.

« C est finit, finit-il par dire dune voix blanche. » Le brun fronça les sourcils d incompréhension. Draco prit la lettre tombée à terre d'une main tremblante et la donna à Harry.

_Draco, mon fils._

_Tu l'aimes. Je l'ai maintenant accepté. _

_Mais je ne peux le supporter. Je le hais, lui et tout ce qu'il représente. Malheureusement, il est maintenant indispensable à ton bonheur. Pas moi._

_J'ai décidé que tu devais être heureux, et je suis un obstacle à ton bonheur. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de mourir. _

_Cela te surprend sûrement, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à se suicider._

_Il y a longtemps, j'ai aimé une femme, oui, le froid Lucius Malfoy a aimé. Mais j'étais marié. Tu étais né. Mon père, en le découvrant, l'avait alors tué, pour préserver l'honneur de la famille disait-il. Devant moi. Apres une lente agonie. Alors, je voulais la rejoindre, mourir avec elle. Elle l'a lu dans mon regard et m'a demandé de rester en vie, que si ça ne devait pas être pour moi ou pour Narcissa, que ça serait pour toi. Que je devais penser à toi, que tu ne serais pas orphelin. _

_J'ai donc vécu, pour toi, pour ton bonheur. Je t aime. _

_Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus te rendre heureux. Je ne peux pas accepter Harry. J'ai essayé, je te le promets. Cette situation te fait souffrir. Je te fais souffrir. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre._

_Tu as grandi. Je pense, j'espère, que ma mort te permettra d'être heureux, avec l'homme que tu aimes. _

_Ne me pleure pas. Ne culpabilise pas. Je ne me suicide pas à cause de toi, j étais en vie grâce à toi. _

_Lucius._

Harry ne pouvait le croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce mangemort sans cœur ne pouvait pas s'être suicider.

Il releva des yeux incrédules vers Draco qui hocha lentement la te, lui confirmant ce qu'il venait de lire. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter.

« Je suis désolé. » Il avait dit cela mécaniquement, presque sans le penser. Mais une fois les mots sortis de sa bouche il s'aperçut alors de son rôle. Il était responsable de la mort des deux parents de Draco. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Ils restèrent quelques instant ainsi plusieurs minutes. Enfin, Draco se détacha de Harry en tremblant.

« Il… il faut… il faut sûrement déplacer le corps. »

« Tu ne compte tout de même pas t'en charger ? » Draco ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. « Je vais demander aux elfes de s occuper de tout. Ne t'inquiette pas à propos de ça. »


	6. Apres

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Une fois de plus j'ai mis des mois à écrire un malheureux chapitre… Et une fois de plus je repousse l' épilogue… Et oui ! Finalement, ceci n'est plus le dernier chapitre… il reste encore un petit chapitre… que j'écrirais durant les deux prochaines semaines de vacances. Et pour une fois, je respecterais ce que je dis. (et je l'écrit comme ça, ça me force à le faire)**

**Ce chapitre n'est peut être pas tout à fait écrit « comme les autres »… Mais il me plait bien comme ca… **

**Sinon, les réponses aux rewiews (qui me font toujours très plaisir) :**

**Hannange : Je pense pas que je ferais une vraie happy end… Enfin les choses vont (peut-être) s'améliorer quand même…**

**Onarluca : En effet, c est possible que sous le choc dray repousse harry… en tout ca, c'est sur que c'est un coup dur.**

**Tama : o.O J ai loupe ta première rewiew, je suis désolée ! En tout cas, apparemment il est mort pour l'instant… Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.**

**Vert emeraude : Merci ! Pour tout avouer, au départ c'était pas prévu qu'il meure… Seulement comme j'avais pas tout bien prévu, je savais plus comment m'en sortir…. Et l'idée m'ai venu comme ca…. J 'espère quand même que ca fait pas trop cheveu sur la soupe Et en effet, il va y avoir des doutes… **

**Sahada : Peut-être qu'en courant ils aurait pu l'aider mais sur le moment ils n'y ont pas penser… Et puis, les méthodes de suicide sorcières sont très rapides et très efficaces (sisi…)**

**Vif d'or : Merci à toi ! désolée mais l'épilogue, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui / et la question du bonheur lorsque l' on est responsable du malheur de la personne qu'on aime… et ben c'est une très bonne question. Réponse dans deux semaines maximum (normalement…) Bisous !**

**Nathy : Merchi à toi ! (en espérant que c'est honnête XD ) Et oui, c est un peu improbable, mais c est bien pour écrire ce que l on sait que l auteur n écrira pas qu on écrits des fics, nan :p (j ai réussit à mettre trois fois le verbe écrire en une phrases --) bonne chance pour ta fic !**

**Dawn456 : Merci beaucoup ! désolée de l'attente… kiss**

**Et bonne lecture à tous ! **

_« J ai besoin d'être seul »_

Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans la tête de Harry depuis maintenant trois jours, depuis que Draco les avaient prononcés. Il avait appelé les Weasley juste après avoir vérifier que Lucius était bien mort et ne pouvait être sauvé. Moly avait ensuite pris les choses en main, contactant les personnes nécessaires. Harry avait tenté de réconforter son amour, il l'avait tenu éloigné des aurors qui emmenaient le corps de son père, pour « confirmer le suicide ». Draco aurait souhaité l'enterrer rapidement mais son procès de mangemort n'étant pas terminé, le ministère avait refusé, réclamant l' analyse du corps. Lucius, ou ce qui avait été Lucius, devait maintenant subir des tas des sortilèges censés déterminer son rôle durant la guerre. Cette idée perturbait Drago.

Et c'était sans doute parce qu'il était perturbé qu'il l'avait repoussé. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas, ne plus vouloir de lui. A chaque fois que cette idée venait à Harry il se sentait démoli. Et il se savait égoïste de penser ça. Toute sa vie, il avait souffert de la mort de ses parent, alors, apprendre leur mort en les ayant connus et aimés devait être horrible. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Drago l'aurait aimé il aurait préféré rester avec lui. Même si il était responsable de la mort de ses parents.

Il se savait d'une parfaite mauvaise foi. D'ailleurs, petit à petit cette rancœur faisait place à la compassion. Et à la culpabilité. Il aurait tellement aimé réparer ses erreurs ! Cedric, Sirius, Luna, Narcissa, Lucius et tant d'autres… ils étaient tous morts par sa faute. Et l'homme qu'il aimait allait mal par sa faute.

Harry soupira et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. Depuis deux jours, il s'était enfermé dans la chambre de Percy et n'en sortait que pour aller aux toilettes ou pour manger. Il mangeait d'ailleurs très peu, et en dehors des repas, préférant éviter la famille Weasley.

Non, il n'en voulait pas à Draco. Pas pour ça. Mais il avait peur, tellement peur ! Si Draco ne voulait plus de lui, plus jamais, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne pourrait plus suivre sa formation d'auror. Il ne pourrait plus sortir. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait vide. Au début, il était trop sonné pour faire quelque chose. Maintenant, il lui semblait avoir perdu toute volonté de refaire un jour quelque chose. A part revoir Draco.

Mais en trois jours, il ne l avait pas contacté. Il aurait au moins pu envoyer un petit mot, juste quelques lignes. Draco avait toujours aimé la compagnie et le soutien de Harry quand il allait mal. Même à la mort de sa mère. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Alors, peut-être que Harry avait perdu toute importance pour le blond. Il refusait d'y croire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il allait recommencer à retourner les mêmes idée lorsque quelques coups discrets se firent entendrent. Il ne pris pas la peine de répondre. La porte s'entrebâilla quand même, laissant passer une tête rousse.

« Harry ? Je peux entrer ? »

Ginny. Ron avait dû renoncer, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Il haussa les épaules. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit, ou Harry était toujours allongé. Ses gestes étaient lents, comme si elle craignait de le brusquer. Et elle resta là. Simplement.

Sa présence apaisa Harry. Il se sentait un peu moins étouffé. Le soleil se coucha et elle était toujours là. Les heures passaient, la lune s'élevait dans le ciel et elle était toujours là. Alors, Harry s'endormit et elle partit, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Harry se réveilla. Et il eut conscience de se réveiller, conscience d'avoir dormit. Il se sentait mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux. Il était toujours au fond de ce puit sans fin mais, maintenant, il apercevait la lumière. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, il pris ses affaires dans son armoire et alla se laver.

* * *

Il fixait sa montre. Dans six minutes ça ferait sept jours. Une semaine qu'il n avait pas, plus, besoin de lui… Il replongea quelques instants dans ses pensées avant de secouer légèrement la tête. Il ne voulait pas reperdre espoir. Cinq minutes et dix secondes.

Un tapotement sur le carreau lui fit tourner la tête. Un hibou. **Son** hibou. Harry se leva d'un bond et courut ouvrir la fenêtre. Il prit la lettre avant même que le hibou soit entré dans la chambre.

_J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime. Pardon. _

_Au chaudron baveur, dès que tu reçois cette lettre. Je sais que tu viendras._

Dès qu'il eut finit de lire ces quelques mots, Harry sentit un immense bonheur déferlé en lui, probablement le plus grand qu'il eut jamais ressentit. « Il n'a pas mis mon nom, ni le sien… comme avant » Oui, comme avant. Avant que leur relation ne soit « publique ». Le griffondor gardait de très bons souvenirs de leurs premiers rendez-vous, secrets, pleins d'appréhensions et de magie. Et connaissant Draco, ce n'était pas un hasard. Il voulait certainement ne pas tenir compte des derniers évènements et tout remettre à zéro… Harry était trop heureux pour douter. Il transplana aussitôt, la lettre en main.

Il ne vit pas Draco tout de suite. Il scruta la salle avec attention pour le voir, assis à une table dans un coin. Dans l'ombre. Lui qui aimait tellement être le centre d'attention. Le bonheur de Harry se transforma immédiatement en inquiétude. Il se rapprocha. Le serpentard était plus pale que jamais et des cernes marquaient son visage habituellement si fier. Harry poussa une chaise contre la sienne et s'assit à côté de lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Alors, Draco leva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux pleins de détresse, réclamants son aide. Il passa doucement son pouce sur sa joue.

« Ca va aller… »

Draco détourna la tête.

« Pas ici. J'ai loué une chambre, suit moi. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils puis hocha la tête. Il se leva et attendit que l'autre passe devant. A ce moment là, le survivant remarqua que la salle entière les regardait. Et il comprit que Draco ne souhaitait pas parler ici, sachant que l'on écouterait tout ce qui serait dit.

Il le suivit jusqu'à la chambre que le blond avait loué pour l'occasion, pensait-il. Il se trompait. Dans la chambre quelques affaires traînaient. Il devait vivre ici depuis la mort de son père. Il l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir sur le lit et alla se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je pouvais pas rester au manoir, avec l'enquête et tout… »

Harry lui caressa les cheveux. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire, que sa présence et ses gestes suffisaient. Si Draco voulait s'expliquer, il s'expliquerait.

Et il s'expliqua.

* * *

Harry s'en voulait d'avoir cru que Draco ne l'aimait plus. Il avait simplement eu besoin de prendre du recul, et Harry était beaucoup trop impliqué pour qu'il puisse rester.

Le nouvel orphelin s'était endormit il y a quelques temps dans les bras de Harry. Il le regardait dormir. Il semblait enfin paisible, après toutes les peines et les peurs qu'il avait évoqué.

L'enterrement de Lucius aurait lieu le lendemain. Draco voulait qu'il l'accompagne. Il espérait que ça ne serait pas une épreuve trop dure pour Draco… et, qu'il n'y aurait pas trop d'ex-mangemorts.

* * *

Harry attendait devant le cimetière. Draco avait voulu rester seul quelques instants.

L'enterrement c'était plutôt « bien » passé. Tout du moins, aussi bien que pouvait se passait l'enterrement d'un père. Mais Draco avait semblait accepter sa mort. Il pourrait maintenant faire son deuil.

Le jeune homme sortit, la tête basse. Harry le serra dans ses bras, sans un mot.

« On rentre au manoir ? » La voix de Draco n'était qu'un murmure hésitant.

Harry lui fit un faible sourire, heureux de voir que son amour acceptait, voulait, retourner chez lui. Et ils rentrèrent au manoir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je m excuse !**

**Je suis vraiment très en retard… Je me suis un peu fait surprendre par le bac et du coup j'ai pas put écrire… enfin, c'est pas tout à fait vrai, j'aurais pu, mais j'avais la flemme et je manquais d inspiration… Je suis vraiment désolée ! Et en plus le chapitre est très très court…. (c'était prévu mais bon…) Je voulais mettre un petit lemon dans ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner mais j arrivais pas à l'écrire… et j'étais pas sûre que ca vous plaise… Si vous le voulais, réclamez-le, je l'écrirais avant septembre (ouais, c'est dans longtemps mais sinon j'ai peur de ne pas respecter les délais, pour changer…)**

**Si je n'écrit pas le lemon, ceci est le dernier chapitre… donc, peut-être adieu…. (allant en prépa l'année prochaine, je n'écrirais plus…) En tout cas ceci est l'épilogue…. Le lemon, si lemon il y a sera un « bonus ».**

**Merci à vous tous de me lire !**

**Réponses aux rewiews (je suis d ailleurs extrement heureuse d'avoir dépasser les 50 rewiews ! Je n'osais pas l'esperer):**

**Dawn456 : Hé bien il y a une suite, la voilà Je suis heureuse de voir que tu lis ma fic avec plaisir ! Ca me fait plaisir à moi aussi ! Et Harry et Draco y prenne aussi du plaisir… Donc tout le monde il est content Que le monde est bien fait Bisoux à toi !**

**Vert emeraude : Vouaip, moins aussi chuis contente qu il soit revenu (chinon ze l aurais pas ecrit XD muhahaha zadoooore écrire, on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut de Harry et Draco) Je n ai pas changé d avis ! (Formidable, presque en record) enfin… C'est peut-être pas le dernier chapitre donc bon… On voit que je suis quelqu'un de tres stable XD**

**Onarluca : Merci beaucoup ! Tes rewiews me font toujours plaisir, j aime bien voir que des gens suivent vraiment ma fic Mais je suis vraiment désolée de les faire attendre autant…/ **

**Mily Black : Merci beaucoup ! Suis heureuse de voir que tu trouve ma fic originale ! Et d une originalité qui a l air de te plaire en plus ! Je m excuse que le bientôt et pas été si tot que ca… Bisouuuus !**

**Nathanae : Chaluuuut Mary ! Merci tout plein pour ta rewiews J espere que t aimeras aussi ce chapitre ;) **

**Vif d'or : Merciiiiiii ! Chuis heureuse d'avoir reussit à te faire trouver le chapitre triste et désolée pour la longueur… Je t 'embrasse !**

**Lucius malfoy : Merci pour tes rewiews ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies ma fic :-) **

**Sahada : Ouais, c'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était pas le meilleur et vraiment court… Mais c'était un passage obligé pour continuer (finir)…**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

« MON CANARD EN SUCREUH ! Je suis rentréééééééééééééééééééééé ! » Hurla un jeune homme brun en rentrant dans le séjour, plein d enthousiasme.

Le blond qui était assis dans un fauteuil, lisant un énorme bouquin dont Harry était sûr qu il ne comprendrait même pas le titre au vu de la concentration de Draco, leva les yeux au ciel en refermant le livre, y laissant un marque-page.

« Tu t'en lasseras jamais ? C est la quatrième fois de la semaine que tu fais cette entrée… »

« D accord, d accord, je trouverais autre chose demain… Alors, mon amour tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Arrête avec ses surnoms débiles ! On n'est pas un couple de poufsouffle ! »

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres de Harry, donnant envie a Draco de l'allonger sur le canapé et de lui faire l amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à son rire. Heureusement que Harry ne s en était pas encore rendu compte sinon il était sûr qu il en aurait usé et abuser. Pas que ça le dérange… mais il aimait bien savoir que Harry ne savait pas tout, ça lui donnait l'illusion de garder en minimum de contrôle sur lui-même. Il se contenta donc de lui sourire, mais pas trop, il restait un Malfoy !

« Bon, alors, ta journée ? »

« Hé bien… rien de bien spécial…. J'ai révisé pour mes examens, j'ai travaille presque toute la journée sur le rôle de la corne de frugeraz en poudre dans les potions de type modrinate. »

« Ho. Tout ça m'a l'air rudement passionnant. »

« Ca l'est ! C'est absolument fabuleux de voir comment un ingrédient pourtant si peu utilisé peu avoir un rôle si important si on le… »

« D'accord, d accord je te crois, le coupa le futur auror, t as encore beaucoup de choses à revoir ? »

« Il me reste un petit bout du chapitre sur les potions modrinates et j aimerais relire une dernière fois mes notes sur les premiers chapitres, ça serait bette de faire une erreur sur la base et de tout rater à causse de ça… mais je peux me libérer la soirée pour quelque chose de plus…. Sportif… si c est ce que tu demandes… »

Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de joie.

« Enfin ! » Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire d amusement.

« Rhô, une semaine d abstinence n'a jamais tué personne… »

« Ca fait plus d'une semaine ! Ca fait huit jour et…, il regarda sa montre, quarante huit minutes ! » Le blond rit doucement.

« Tu tiendras jusqu'à la fin du repas ? Parce que les révisions, ça donne faim… » Harry le regarda d'un air de chien battu avant de répondre, résigné.

« D'accord… Je vais préparer le repas ! » Et il partit en courrant vers la cuisine. Draco secoue la tête, les yeux au ciel et le sourire aux lèvres en le voyant si pressé. A peine rentrer dans la cuisine, Harry revient dans le séjour en courrant, embrassa rapidement Draco et repartit toujours aussi vite. Et Draco se sentit heureux, bêtement heureux. Les choses s'étaient bien arrangées en un an… Finalement, il avait réussit à surmonter la mort de son père. A cette pensée, il sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, seul Harry comptait…

Il se leva et alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine. A deux, le repas serait plus vite prêt…


End file.
